prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanon Shijimi
Shijimi Kanon (志々美かのん Shijimi Kanon) is a character from anime and manga franchise Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted in manga chapter 114 of volume 23 and Season 4 of the anime. She is a Cool type idol with cyan as her theme color. Her alter ego is "Angel Water". Physical Description Kanon has chest-length blue hair with light blue bow. Her long bangs frame her face, slightly wet. Her eyes are blue and she has small blue hat with S on tie. Her winter outfit consists of a long-sleeved white shirt with puffs at the end alongside attached blue bow, blue frilly dress, light blue stockings, and blue shoes. For summer she wears light blue shirt covered with blue sleeveless jacket, dark blue skirt with white belt above, white shoes, and blue sneakers. Personality As a Cool type idol, Kanon is attractive, naïve, and strong. The common trait for Cool type is that of tomboyish, which causes them to good in sports and easily get along with male characters. Generally, Kanon is also fearless person that takes on the role of a helper with an impertinent edge to it. She is also the type to act before properly thinking about action. History "Wet your life and just let it flow. If you believe in yourself with all your heart, nothing ever burn you. Just go out and enjoy it like you always do." (Episode 157) Kanon is the daughter of Honoka Shijimi, a teacher in Paniverse School. She is a language prodigy. Universe☆Stars head to the titular school, Grand Elementary School of Chile and meet her where they found Kanon is sad. They ask her what happen and said she had a worse past. With Rui's help, she asks Kanon to join a dancing routine with her. Back to Paniverse from Chile, Kanon becomes happy about her new experience. Suddenly when the magic show begins, Angel Devil summons his Mero-Mero Angel minion Ibuki to make this show become crazy. With Rui's magical transformation, Ibuki escapes, then it's Kanon's time to become an idol and perform her first song "Summer Time". Etymology Shijimi (志々美) means Adonis blue butterfly. Kanon (かのん): Written in hiragana, it could be meant 'Flower Sound'. Relationships Honoka Shijimi: Her mother. Following the death of Kanon's father due to a tragic accident in the street when Kanon was younger, both she and her mother used to live together. Rui Matsuyama: Rui is a friend of Kanon and both wishes to dance together sometime in the future. Aiko Hanazuki: Kanon has heard about Aiko's relationship with Pierre. She thinks Aiko and Pierre might marry when they were adults. Rinne Hoshizora: Kanon admires Rinne for her quiet voice, but she dislikes her weak abilities. Hiroko Kiriya: Kanon seems to dislike Hiroko and/or vice-versa, but the two can be get along very well. Natsuki Aizawa: Both can deal with sports so that they can get along well. Often Kanon teaches Natsuki how to do swimming, and Natsuki teaches Kanon how to play piano. Ritsuko Usami: Kanon mocks Ritsuko for being so weather fanatic. Trivia * Her birthday is 10 July. * According to Lisette Hoshitani, Kanon is very passionate about her interpreter job and gave an expresseive speech to her and Mr. Cavalier among others. * According to manga, she is fluent in 6 languages: Her native Spanish, English, French, Italian, Japanese, and German. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Spanish and Hispanic characters